


Bullied to death

by BloodiedDomain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ancestors are the parents, Being forced to move, Bullying, Depression?, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Humanstuck, I might raise the rating because I want this to take a really dark turn, Kinda, Maybe - Freeform, Murder of a Minor Character, Non-binary character, The Eclipsed is Melody's ancestor, The goddess is Ireney's, There will be death in this, Unknown mental health issues?, What all do I need to tag for this?, alrighty, oh!, we'll see though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodiedDomain/pseuds/BloodiedDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's tough having to move away from the town you grew up in, but in Melody Bachra's case, it might just be for the best... or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kettering

Snow... It's cold, it's solidified water, and it's what you exit the train to when you finally arrive at your stop. They told you it snows at this time of the year when they were trying to get you to move in earlier. Funny, you still can't think of how it would have been better to move when it was summer. Least this way you don't have to lug every thing around in the heat.

Why are you moving in with some one? Because your Mother just died. She had been in the hospital for about five weeks for multiple stab wounds to the chest and abdomen, though, how she had even survived the attack, no one knew. They just knew that she had a very low chance of surviving. Weirdly, they all stayed optimistic, where as you, her daughter who was only fifteen and a sophomore in high school, knew better. You knew she wouldn't survive.

And here you are, four months later, at the train station waiting with everything you could bring with you, for your aunt to come pick you up. 

Your name is Melody Blair Bachra, you're fifteen, a sophmore in high school, and you already feel like the world is trying to smother you in darkness. Have been feeling like this since the day before your mother was put in the hospital, and will probably still feel like this by the time you're eighteen, maybe longer... If you live that long.

"Mel? Is that you?"

You look over to where the voice came from and find your aunt, Gizela Melody Bachra (yes, your mother was OH so creative when it came to naming you... no really she was, this just happened on accident, she really didn't mean you name you after her twin sister), smiling at you. She's standing next to a Kia sportage that is a bright-as-fuck cherry red with, darkly, tinted windows. You look at her for a good few seconds before walking over to her and hugging her.

"Hey, auntie."

"Hey, kiddo. How was your trip?"

"It was ok."

She smiles down at you (all the women in your family are tall as adults, but, for some reason, you don't get that way till you're in the later years of high school) and kisses your forehead. The last time you saw her was at the funeral where she told you to come live with her and your cousin, who you had yet to meet.

Suddenly there's a loud "meep" that comes from the other side of the car at the same time a snow ball hits you in the shoulder. When you look you see another... what you assume is a girl, walking over to you in (holy shit) a men's jacket, men's skinny jeans, and big, black, scuffed to hell and back, Doc's. On top of all this is a long scarf that must be longer than she is tall (witch is slightly taller than you). This must be your cousin... You have a feeling she's going to be interesting to get to know.

"Yo, sup, I'm Ireney."

"... What?"

She burst's out laughing and hugs you tight, almost lifting you up in the air.

"Hehe, Goddess be damned! That was funny! Sorry, I just had the need to do that since yer dressed like a Lolita Gothic chick staring at me like I'm walkin' 'round nude!"

"I.. I was?"

"Yeah, but no worries, I get that all the fuckin' time. Hallo, I'm Ireney, your crazy as fuckin' hell cousin."

You stare at her for a moment and really take her in. Yes, she's wearing men's clothes, we've established that, but once you actually look at her you start to notice a few things... Like the fact that she has had an earphone in her ear the entire time she's been talking to you, and the fact that she's covered in dog hair.... And that she has a Doctor Who lanyard hanging out of her jacket pocket.

"Ney, don't scare her."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it... So, you need any help?"

"Uhm, sure."

As soon as the words leave your mouth, she picks up your heaviest bag, clear off the ground (and the thing fucking weighed thirty pounds!), and put's it in the trunk where her mother is placing the rest of your things. You move over to the back passenger side door and get in, placing the bag you were still carrying next to you. They closed up the back, then get into their seats, with Ireney in the seat in front of you and Gizela in the driver's seat.

Once every one is buckled in, you drive off to what you hope is a somewhat good future.


	2. Silhouettes

"Ok, so, we have the same first and fifth period, but we don't share any of our other classes, witch is kinda sad, seemin' as you really need a freind or someone you know ta show ya where everythin' is, but then again, you are a Bachra."

"That I am... Ierney... What is the dress code? Should I try to wear something less... Me?"

"Hell, no. You can wear a lot a thing's, just as long as it's not too flashy. If you want, I can go through yer stuff and show you what's ok and what's not?"

You smile and nod at her. It's been a week since moving here and Ireney has become your favorite person, mostly because she doesn't treat you like something is wrong with you, like everyone else does, even when you told her about your collection of broken and somewhat cheep jewelry. Actually, she can fix and make jewelry, as you found out. She beads, mostly self taught, but she's also taken a couple classes, though she's also done some wire wrapping. She also draws and sings and can voice act. She also paint's pottery, having a few pieces around her room and out in the main room. 

She's also not mentally stable, much like every one else in your family, though unlike most, she's a lot more unpredictable. She has what she likes to call "A fractured mind" where you can just be sitting there with her and suddenly have her go from being sweet and goofy to suddenly being completely emotionless or about to rip you apart. It's really scary actually, but she does have way's of controlling it, one being music and another being a close friend of her's named Oscuro that you had yet to meet.

"I think as long as you stick to your longer dresses and skirts, you should be fine."

"Okay. Thank you Ireney."

"No problem."

She walks out of your room and across the hall into hers. You've only been in there once, and honestly, you don't know if you want to go back in, or just never set foot within a foot of the door ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, we get to see just how fucked up Ireney's speech pattern really is (why did I base it off my own?). 
> 
> Anyway, yeah, I'm posting the second chapter, all because I need something to keep me from getting up and turning down my little sisters tv (for the fucking third time because I'm going to be going to bed soon and it's TOO FUCKING LOUD and one of my parents doesn't get the fact that it destracts me from sleeping) , seriously, why does she have it when I didn't even get one till I was in the fifth grade? SHE'S FUCKING SIX!!!
> 
> Anyway, now that that's out of my sytem, (not really, it's seriously pissing me off) I want to say I hope you guys enjoy and comments and such are always welcomed!


	3. Sweater Weather

You get driven to school the next day. It's not that big, maybe two thousand student's, but still not that big... least, compared to the school you were going to before you moved.

Ireney walked with you to the side of the fine arts building, stopping in front of a door and testing the handle to see if it was locked. When it turned and opened the door she smiled and led you inside. The class was a decent size and filled with pottery and supplies, both big and small. There were also two rooms off to the sides that were still closed.

"Hello Ireney, who's your friend?"

You looked over to where the voice came from and saw a woman standing in a doorway on the other side of the room. She was short (well, compared to you two), had medium length blonde and silver hair, and round blue eyes.

"Hi Miss Paint, This is my cousin, Melody."

"Ahh, well, it's nice to meet you, Melody."

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am."

Ms.Paint smiles at you sweetly then turns and goes into another room. You sigh and take a seat next to Ireney (after being shooed off of another one) who has already sat down and started pulling out a note book and pencil. You copy her motions, though you abruptly stop when the bell for the start of the day rings.

Suddenly Ms.Paint walks back into the room, moving to the door to let kids in for the class. Another girl sits next to your cousin and starts talking about something one of her family members said or did, though after a moment she shuts up and stares at you. You wave and she gives you a slight wave back.

She's short, with short-ish, blonde-ish, hair and green eye's. She's also making hand gestures to Ireney that remind you of something... though sadly you can't recall what it is or what they mean.

"Hmm?... Oh! Yeah, sorry Curo, this is my cousin Melody! She just moved in with us."

You wave again and get a small smile in return. 

"Mel, this is my best friend, Oscuro, she get's nervous around new people."

After her introductions, Ireney turned to Oscuro and started... Wait... was that sign language? Since when did she know how to sign? Unless she just never told you, witch isn't all that surprising. Ireney doesn't tell anyone anything unless it's relevant or she feel's the random need to say something about it, like her weird thing about why she ask's if food is spicy or not. Turned out she has extremely sensitive taste buds when it comes to spicy food... though it doesn't apply to cinnamon witch just makes it all the weirder.

You're thoughts are interrupted by the shrill ringing of the bell signalling to everyone the period was over. You packed up your things and walked out after asking Ireney where your next class was. Turned out it was on the other side of the school. You hope you can make it there on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyyy, it's a chapter... granted not a long one, but hey, it's something.
> 
> Also, I'm writing a side fic for this... I'm also not saying anything more about it, because spoilers.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed and comments and such are always welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to say now, I'm so fucking sorry for this shit, but I felt like I needed to have something that was the compleat opposite of Baby girl. Where that one will be happy, this one will be tragic. 
> 
> So there's your warning.
> 
> Also, I'm going to name the chapters after whatever song I'm listening to as I edit them (because I can).
> 
> Anyway's I hope you enjoyed, and comments and such are always welcomed.


End file.
